


Love Me Now Before I Go

by Cinnas_muse



Series: The Holiday [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pure Smut, Scene from my The Holiday AU, Sex, They think they are a one night stand, pure pure sex, so much sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7009390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnas_muse/pseuds/Cinnas_muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Extension of what happens in Chapter 4 of my fic The Holiday. This is basically just the Sex. I would read that first, but I guess you don't really have to? It can kinda just be read as smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me Now Before I Go

Pietro breathed out a small moan as he felt Clint push him back against the wall next to the stairs. Clint’s hand pulled at his hair as his mouth left open mouthed kisses down his throat. He felt Clint suck hard at the skin on his collarbone and he dug his fingernails into his back through his shirt. Clint brought his mouth back up to Pietro’s and he let his tongue slide into his mouth. Pietro let his hands move down Clint’s muscular chest and underneath the hem of Clint’s shirt, pushing it up and only breaking their kiss to get it off of Clint’s body. 

Clint obviously wanted Pietro’s shirt off too as he makes quick work of the buttons, sliding it off over his shoulders. He feels Clint’s hands move down cupping his ass and squeezing as Pietro hooks a leg over Clint’s grinding their crotches together. Pietro leans his head back against the wall as he feels Clint pick him up, wrapping his other leg around him. Clint walks over to the bed and drops Pietro onto it as he quickly climbs on top of him. Pietro feels Clint grind their erections together through their pants and leans his head back letting out a sinful moan at the feeling. Pietro runs his hands down Clint’s sides as he kisses him feeling Clint’s tongue twist with his before he starts to move down Pietro’s body.

Clint places kisses along Pietro’s hot flesh as he works down his chest, paying a few seconds of extra attention to suck each nipple into his mouth. He kisses between Pietro’s abs before he gets down to where Pietro’s sweatpants rest, barely concealing his erection. Clint looks up at Pietro for permission before sliding his sweatpants and boxers down in one swift motion. Clint moves back up, sucking a hickey into the skin of Pietro’s inner thigh before he grabs Pietro’s member placing his mouth around the tip.

“Oh, Fuck, Clint.” Pietro moans out as he feels Clint hollow out his cheeks moving his mouth down. Pietro pulls at the short strands of Clint’s hair as he tries to keep his hips from moving up. Clint pulls of with an obscene pop and looks up at Pietro.

“So, before we go further, how far do you want to go tonight?” Clint asks moving his hand lazily over Pietro’s cock. 

“I want you to fuck me.” Pietro says sitting up to give Clint a filthy kiss tasting himself on Clint’s tongue.

“Alright, you got stuff?” Clint asks when Pietro pulls back, Pietro nods and points at the front pocket of his suitcase on the floor. Watching as Clint gets up and pulls a condom and a small bottle of lube out of the zippered pocket. Clint slides his pants down before getting back on the bed and Pietro’s eyes widen at the thickness of his dick, Clint is thick, not exceptionally long but really thick, and Pietro thinks a minute about the fact that that is going to be inside of him. He thinks Clint senses his hesitation because he leans down and gives him a gentle kiss.

“Hey, I got you. I’ll make it feel good, don’t worry.” 

“I’m not worried, just get to it already.” Pietro snarks back at Clint as he kisses him. He hears the cap of the lube being opened and then feels Clint’s finger gently massaging his hole. He lets out a small moan into Clint’s mouth as he feels the first finger push into him a little bit. Clint gently stretches him out watching Pietro’s face between kisses to make sure he is comfortable. Clint reaches in and finds the little bundle of nerves he was looking for as he hears Pietro let out a loud moan.

“Fuck, Clint, do that again.” Clint smiles as he rubs his finger over it again, being gentle as he slowly enters a second finger. Pietro lets himself get adjusted to the second finger moaning when it starts to feel good. He feels Clint scissor his fingers inside of him moving them in and out slowly before he adds a third. It takes Pietro a minute to get adjusted to three of Clint’s big fingers, much different than his long thin fingers, and he grips at Clint’s shoulders as he lets out a long moan. 

“Fuck, I need you in me now.” Pietro tells Clint as he feels his fingers move inside him. 

“You think you can handle it?” Clint says smirking at Pietro.

“Just stick your dick in me already!” Pietro says as he moans again.

“Bossy” Clint says as he slides out his fingers, sliding the condom onto his dick and slicking himself up with lube. “Turn over.” Clint demands as he moves his hand over his cock, watching with hungry eyes as Pietro turns over, his ass on great display. Clint moves a hand around Pietro’s waist, pulling him against him as he slowly pushes into Pietro, feeling how hot and tight he is around him. 

Pietro feels Clint push slowly into him, slightly uncomfortable, as Clint bottoms out, waiting for Pietro to adjust. When he feels that he has he turns his head giving Clint a kiss before telling him to move. Clint slides slowly out of him before thrusting back in, starting a slow pace. They exchange messy kisses over Pietro’s shoulder as Clint slowly fucks into Pietro’s ass. 

“Mmm Faster.” Pietro says between kisses as he feels Clint thrust into him faster. Hitting his prostate every other time. Pietro moans into Clint’s mouth, feeling Clint’s arm tight around his waist. 

“Fuck, Pietro, you’re so tight.” Clint whispers into Pietro’s ear as he fucks him hard, the hand he has on Pietro’s hip tightening slightly. Pietro lets out a string of breathy moans as Clint pulls him back into a kiss, feeling Clint hit the spot with every thrust.

“Clint! Ah! I’m close.” He moans out as he feels Clint’s rhythm get slightly less steady.

“Me too.” Clint moans into his ear. Clint moves his hand around and strokes Pietro, overwhelming him with pleasure as he starts to cum, his body tensing around Clint. Clint follows after him emptying to the condom before he slips out of Pietro. 

Clint ties the condom off and grabs a towel, wiping up Pietro and himself before getting back into bed. He wraps his body around Pietro’s kissing his shoulder as he hears Pietro’s breathing start to slow. Pietro relaxes back against Clint’s chest as he feels the blanket get pulled up around them. He drifts off to sleep feeling the warm weight of Clint’s arm around his waist.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me at sergeantjamesbbarns on tumblr <3


End file.
